


A nightmare in the forest (one shot)

by TheTale_Teller



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Heroic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTale_Teller/pseuds/TheTale_Teller
Summary: This is a tale where Steven and Co visit an abandoned mansion, to meet that things weren't like they expected. This is a story that i made of an October contest. So hope you like it.





	A nightmare in the forest (one shot)

It was a sunny day in beach city. The sea was calm and nice, the seagulls fighting for a piece of fries, as usual; and the citizens were doing its normal stuff. Everything seems like a normal day. And, in a cliff, was carved from the very rock the figure of a woman. The statue seems to have better days, some of them asked when or who carved that statue. But for them there was something for sure, at the bottom of that statue there's a house where lived 4 persons. 

 

Steven, one of the inhabitants of that house, was looking at the sea. He finished reading one of his favorite books: familiar unfamiliar. He was daydreaming about the many of adventures the protagonist of those tales should have lived. Then, from inside the house, a girl came out from it. She was his best friend, Connie. She was actually staying for a sleepover with Steven, even though her mother refused a little. Both talked about the book wanted to live an adventure like that. 

 

-Well, we could go to my mother's room- said Steven suggesting since that room can make almost everything. 

 

-Well...that could be awesome if that room didn't make a evil clone of mine- said Connie a feeling a little awkward, it brought back some bad memories. 

 

In that moment a beam of light blue light covered the rest of the house. 

 

-the gems!- said Steven running inside the house. Connie followed him. 

 

The pillar of light disappeared, revealing that inside were the rest of the inhabitants of the house, those who were protecting earth from a long time, pearl, amethyst and garnet. 

 

-Guys!- said Steven happily. 

 

-Hello Steven. Hi Connie- replied the 3 of them.

 

-How did the mission went?- asked Connie. 

 

Garnet showed them a red crimson bubble, inside was a blue gemstone with a particular form. 

 

-Wow- said Steven. 

 

Immediately garnet touched the top of the bubble making it disappear in the air. 

 

-I love when you make the bubbles went away- said Connie looking at the ceiling. 

 

-Unfortunately the mission isn't over- said pearl sitting in the sofa. 

 

-No? But you catch the gem- said Steven confused. 

 

-I know- said amethyst jumping from where she was and then landed next to pearl almost making a mess. - But one of them escape-

 

-It was really slippery, but we managed to track it down. It seems it's hideout is located somewhere in this area of here- said pearl making her gem to glow. From it a hologram of a map appears, it was marking a forest. 

 

-Where's that place?- said Connie and Steven. 

 

-it used to belong to Rose- said garnet 

 

-Mom- said Steven almost for instinct 

 

-It's a forest where she used to test her abilities. There she discovered that the plants she created with her tears do her will- said garnet. 

 

-wait, so that place is where mom made plants like the watermelons?- said Steven. 

 

-What watermelons?- said Connie. 

 

-Oh yes. That you were traveling. Well I kind of find out that I can make copies of myself as watermelons. It didn't ended well- said Steven trying to explain. 

 

Connie took a moment to think how will Steven looked like if he was a watermelons. 

 

-Indeed. That place is really sacred. So thinking that something like that was living inside is almost unforgivable- said pearl angry. 

-She's being cranky since she discovered out that- said amethyst whispering to Connie and Steven. 

 

-We are heading out now. We came to check you out. It good to see that you are okay- said Garnet. 

 

-Can we go?!- said Steven and Connie begging. They really wanted to go on that mission. 

 

-I don't know Steven….- said pearl looking away for a second thinking of the proposition. She tuned to see them again, both Steven and Connie where doing the sad puppy eyes. 

 

-Ugh fine- said pearl losing the fight. 

 

Steve and Connie did a hi-five clapping sound. 

 

Connie went to the things she brought to the sleepover and took the sword out of it. Even if it was the sword that once belonged to Steven's mom, she almost feels like it was hers. Steven went to the bathroom room to clean his face, getting ready for a new adventure. 

 

-Okay gems. Let's head out- said garnet stepping on the warp pad. 

 

-Ugh, now? Can't we just.. Rest or something?- said amethyst being interrupted from searching inside the refrigerator. 

 

-Amethyst, you know well already what happened when you left a corrupted gem on the loose like last time- said pearl 

 

-What happened last time?- said Steven. 

 

-Believe me, you don't want to know- said amethyst getting inside the pad. 

 

Pearl and Connie stepped inside a second later. A sound came from the warp pad and then the beam of light surrounded them. A sensation of being pulled make them move. Connie was almost floating around them. She wasn't still used to transporting using the pads. Almost a minute later from the travel, they were finally at their destination. There was indeed a forest, but instead of a happy place, it was a gloominouse forest, where instead of living trees, all where wilted. And it looked like that place haven't received sunlight for a very long time. 

 

-This can't be- said Garnet. 

 

-Are you sure we are in the right place P?- said amethyst confused. 

 

-Of course we are. This were the coordinate, what happened to this place?- said pearl. 

 

She remembered the land full of live and happiness. Now what it was left was only a sad reflection. 

 

-Does this place has a fountain like that place where it was only spines?- asked Steven. 

 

-No. Rose's tears fountain was only located in that area. We made sure it was located in only one place- said Garnet. 

 

-Man, this place seems to have better days. No wonder why a thing like that would live here- said amethyst touching some of the fallen leaves. 

 

-Let's go. We have a mission to make- said pearl summoning her spear. 

 

Garnet and amethyst made the same for their weapon. Steven made the same and Connie was on guard holding the sword. The party moved inside the forest, they were very vigilant if something moved in the distant. After some minute of walking the group found something that it was almost unreal. An abandoned mansion  located in the middle of the place. 

 

-What is a human building located here. I don't have registered someone moving here- said pearl. 

 

-Maybe is lost, whoever is inside- said amethyst. 

 

-Garnet. What do you think?- Asked pearl. 

 

-I don't like this place. But I have the feeling that whatever we are looking is located inside- said garnet. 

 

-So let's check out- said Steven. The rest moved to enter, but Connie stopped Steven. 

 

-Steven no, don't go inside- said Connie worried. 

 

-What? Why?- said Steven. 

 

-Haven't you see a horror movie? A wilted forest. A mansion conveniently located in the middle of nowhere, this is the perfect recipe for chaos- said Connie. 

 

-You think? But now that you mention it you're right- said Steven looking to the falling down house. 

 

-Steven, Connie. Come, let's stay together- said garnet calling them. 

 

-Let's go Connie- said Steven walking. 

 

-I have a really bad feeling about this- said Connie walking. 

 

The group didn't like that place. It was like something was looking them. Steven was inspecting the windows of the second floor, until he saw something. A black figure, where only the eyes could be seen. And in the blink of an eye, the figure disappeared. Steven thought he was dreaming, but he was really awake. The gems touched the door, the door opened, inviting them to come inside. The group entered knowing the might need to fight. After they entered the door slammed. The group turn around and then to the empty hallway. The mansion had three corridors, one for the left and right and the third one above them followed by stairs with a dusty carpet on them. 

 

-I don't like this a bit- said Amethyst looking everywhere. 

 

-Greeting travelers- said a voice from behind them. 

 

The group turned around to face whoever was there. When they turn around they saw a person, and old man well dressed. 

 

-Please, I would like for you not to point to me those sharp things, if it's of your likeness- said the person. 

 

-Who are you?- said Connie. 

 

-I'm no but just a humble servant. Mr Allen butler m'lady- said the butler making a reverence to them. 

 

-A human still live here? But how?- said Pearl confused. 

 

-Dude, what the heck are you doing here. This place falling apart- said amethyst 

 

-I'm sorry mistress, but my job is to still work here, that's was Mr Allen words… so as the code of butlers demand, I can't leave this place. Besides, we haven't have guests in such a long time. My master will be very happy- said the butler. He walked near a chandelier. 

 

-Please, follow me, I'll be accompany you to the guest room- said the butler. 

 

With an uneasy feeling, the group followed him. Garnet stood for a moment behind them. Something was not feeling well with her. 

 

“Why didn't I saw him. I'm able to see what's coming up. I can't see any of them…. I

I feel blinded” though garnet and then she joined the group. 

 

-This place was builded by Mr Allen grandfather. It's a interesting story. Back then, him, who was traveling from the world, ended in this place, and he saw a woman. A beautiful woman. He thought it was an angel, a big angel with a long dress and pink curling hair. Only what was missing it was her wings- explained the butler while passing over a painting of an old man. 

 

-Rose- whispered pearl -mom- also whispered Steven. 

 

-But unfortunately the woman was never to seen again. So he builded this place, still with the hopes of that that lovely woman to appear again. But year has passed, and priebus master passed away. And now I work for Master Allen- said the butler. 

 

After telling the tale the base of a flower pot fall down, breaking in that moment. The group turned around to discover the broken pot. 

 

-What was that?!- said Connie 

 

-Do please excuse me. Recently some weird things have been happening lately. That's not the first time it happened- said the butler. 

 

-No wonder if it's the last. This place is wracked- said amethyst complaining. 

 

-Yes. Unfortunately. Perhaps someday it will retrieve its former glory- said the butler. He touched a column of wood that was broken by the half. 

 

The group continued advancing. But then garnet felt something. Something weird, something wicked. She continued walking, until she met a different hallway. There the doors seems to lead to different places, but which one should her open? Her future vision was futile. Garnet opened the last door in the hallway, to be found in a place somehow familiar. 

 

-where am I?- she asked herself. - Have we been here before?- 

 

Then Garnet looked up to discover a building floating over her. She immediately recognized it. 

 

-The sky arena. But how? How did… wait, where's the door?!- she said looking everywhere but no signs of the place where she came from. 

 

-So you are back again- said a voice in the distance. 

 

“It can't be” garnet though as she summoned her guanteletes. She remembers that voice, the terror of that voice. 

 

She looked around but the place was empty, still she knew something was there. 

 

-Show yourself!- garnet screamed. 

 

The ground shook, and a big crack formed in front of her. Then, from the depths of the crust, something emerged. A big, blue, tall figure wrapped in a robe apperd in front of her. And the only thing that was capable to be seen was a gemstone in form of an inverted kite located in her chest. 

 

-No… no…. I-it can't be, you can't be her….- garnet said as she was stepping back, inevitably her glasses fell to the ground. -Blue diamond-

 

-The ruby and sapphire who interrupted my court- said blue diamond. 

 

-What are you doing here. How… you haven't touched earth in 5000 years ago- said Garnet. 

-Isn't it obvious? You have cost me something very valuable to me. It's time for me to repay you- blue diamond spoke, she listed her arm to leave it in the thin air. 

 

From her hand something was falling. They looked rather weird, they were no gems. There was something more horrible. Garnet recognized them, forced fusions. The body parts and whatever things were trying to reach her. Their only purpose was to find someone who have a complete gem to be total again, and Garnet was there. She tried to run but something stopped her. The floor below her was no more, and now only the hands of the gem mutants were holding her. Garnet tried to fight back but she was unable, her fears consumed her. 

 

-This is your legacy….. Let this be a punishment for the rebellion- said blue diamond as she uncovered her head, to reveal that her face was half broken and gem mutants parts crawls from it. She lifted her left arm to reach garnet. 

 

While this was happening the group didn't notice at all Garnet disappearing. They continued its natural way. Then Pearl saw something, something she thought it was unreal. 

 

-Pearl…. Pearl….- said a voice in the distance. 

 

Pearl stopped right there, hearing well from where it came from. 

 

-Come on P! This place give me the creeps- said amethyst looking at Pearl. 

 

-I know- she said following the trail 

 

-Why did you let me die?- said again the voice. 

 

Pearl felt a chilling sensation traveling through her back. She knew that voice. But how was it possible. She shouldn't be here. 

 

-Oh pearl…..- said again that voice. 

 

Pearl stopped and saw that the voice come from a room. She looked around and she saw that everyone was gone. Now she stand in the middle of nowhere, alone. She decide to find out what or who the voice was. When she entered the room she was back in beach city. She looked at the distance and there was her. The person who she missed every time since her passing away. 

 

-Rose!- screamed pearl 

 

-Pearl?! Is that you?- said Rose. 

 

Pearl run to her, she was feeling alive again. Having taking care of Steven wasn't a burden as she thought, but the fact of missing rose and finally having her again was something she will die for. With a sentimental hug both reunited again. 

 

-Oh rose. It's been so long. I… I hope I did a great job. I've been taking care for Steven as you would like me to. But being away from you was a torture- said pearl crying. 

 

-If you loved me that much…. Then why did you let me to go?- said Rose. Calm as always but with a sinister smile in her face. 

 

-Wh-what?- said pearl 

 

-You let me to die pearl. You wouldn't let that to happen if you were really in love- said rose. 

Pearl looked at rose's hand. It was with a big claw on it, and the hand itself was thick, with holes on it. Pearl looked at rose and she saw that her face was falling down, revealing what she have learned from humans that it was a corpse. A corpse that looked exciting as Rose. 

 

-Who are you?- said pearl separating from the thing that was in front of her. 

 

-I'm rose… don't you remember me? How you left me behind. You knew I would die. You could stop me, and yet you let it happen anyways. This is all your fault!- screamed the thing. 

 

Everything around pearl started to crack. The temple was falling down, fire came from the depths of the sand. A wicked hand emerged from it. And there was rose in the middle, looking at a frightening face of pearl. 

 

-Your actions led to this. The earth… Lose everything. The humans dead. The gems of the lose. Garnet. And amethyst, corrupted. And the Steven. My child. Shattered- said rose pointing to the ground. Pearl look down and saw parts of the shard of steven/rose gemstone, followed by some broken bones and flesh parts. 

 

-break them all!- a voice screamed. Yellow diamond voice was heard in the distant, commanding an army. 

 

-No...no we… We failed- said Pearl falling into the ground in tears. 

 

-This was all your fault- said rose before entering the flames. A creepy laughter was heard as pearl cried in the ground. 

 

Back in the hallway, amethyst noticed someone moving in the shadows. It was too fast to identify it. Without a sense of logic she followed the shadow. When she was almost about to catch whatever it was, the shadow entered a room. She opened hoping to poof the ting, but she found Steven in the middle of the room. 

 

-Dude? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Connie back at the hallway. Are you trying to run away from her?- said laughing. 

 

But Steven didn't answer. 

 

-He he…. D-dude? Yo you okay?- said amethyst walking to him. -Listen I'm sorry okay. But I wanted to make that joke a very long time ago. I'm sorry if you don't like it- she said touching Steven's shoulder. 

 

When amethyst touched him, a slightly movement came from the boy. Then his head fell to the ground.. 

 

-What the!?- said amethyst. She moved the head to saw Steven face. He had black holes as eyes and his expression was of looking something horrible. 

 

-Amethyst…… Why?!- said the head of Steven. Then, in matter of seconds, Steven face began to turn into many cockroaches. Amethyst let go the head and when it fall to the ground the cockroaches spread in fear. 

 

-Amethyst?!- said a voice from behind. 

 

-Pearl! Garnet! Please help me, Steven… I don't know what's happening to him!- said amethyst desperate. 

 

-what have you done?!- said pearl 

 

-What!? No, I just touched him to see if he was okay. He was here alone- said amethyst try to explain. 

 

-We knew it. You are a danger!- said pearl turning her voice into something creepy

 

-We knew that sooner or later you will betray us. Now look. Rose and Steven is dead. All by you fault- said Garnet stepping closer to her. She summoned the gauntlets but this time it has claws on it. Very twisted claws. 

 

-No wait let me explain! Please let me explain it just a misunderstanding!- said amethyst. She tried to summon her whip but something wasn't right, because the whip didn't come out.. 

 

-Lies. Since the day we found you at the kindergarten we knew that you were a danger. Rose hold us back, but now she is gone. And you with her- said pearl.

 

Amethyst run the best she could. Crying in tears she escaped from them. She turned in a corner just to fall by accident into a hole. Then there was a Pearl and Garnet. Looking and amethyst. Amethyst stand up, she was kind of hurt from the fall. She looked up and saw garnet and pearl. 

 

-This is where you belong. Where those of the like of you should be- said pearl. 

 

-No! Please let me explain. Please- said amethyst hitting the wall desperately. 

 

-Why do you moan runt?- said a voice in the dark. 

 

Amethyst turned around to see who was there. She recognized the voice immediately. 

 

-you should be proud. You finally shattered rose quartz. The plan of infiltrating you to those useless gems was a success. Now come. Let's have some fun- said the voice who was coming closer to amethyst. 

 

A foot came out of the shadows. Then a orange hand with stripes on it. Then it revealed the person who was talking. 

 

-Jasper- said amethyst.

  
  
  


Now with the crystal gems lost, Steven and Connie were the last one in the room. Connie looked back and saw the rest were gone. 

 

-Steven….. Th-the rest is gone- said Connie touching Steven shoulder. 

 

-What?- said Steven looking back. - Wait, where are the rest? Uh.. Sir… Mr butler. Do you know where…- said Steven lookin were it was the butler but he was gone too. 

 

-Connie. I don't like this…- said Steven whispering

 

-Me neither. Ouh why do we had to come here in the first place- said Connie complaining. 

 

Then, in front of Steven, a figure started to move. 

 

-Rose…. Why?...- said a voice. 

 

-Who… Who's there?- said Steven. 

 

-What? Steven… What are you hearing?- said Connie. 

 

-Is someone. But… It can't be- said Steven. 

 

In front of him a person approached. It was a gem who Steven fought before. 

 

-Bismuth- said Steven scared. 

 

-Rose… You should have listened to me!- said bismuth. But this version of bismuth was horrible. She had cuts around her body. Her gem was cracked in the middle. One of the legs didn't move well. 

 

-Connie run!... Connie?!- said Steven looking for her friend, but she was gone too. 

 

-rose. You lost… and it was all your fault!- said bismuth. 

 

-No wait bismuth. I'm not rose. I'm Steven. Remember? S-te-ven- said Steven 

 

-Liar. I will finish you, and then the diamonds- said bismuth. 

 

Steven tried to run all he could to escape from bismuth. When he entered a room he saw a familiar figure standing there. 

 

-Mom?- said Steven scared. 

 

-Steven… I'm very disappointed of you- said rose. 

 

-wh-why? I have done everything you would have done- said Steven. 

 

-Yet still you could not help those gems- said rose. 

 

-I tried, but they didn't let me help them- said Steven 

 

-It doesn't matter. You should have help them. And now look. An enemy. That's what happens when you don't try harder- said rose. 

-No! I tried… I tried… I… I…- said Steven falling into the ground. His face was covered with his tears. He tried all his best to help the people he knew. But he failed those 3. How was he supposed to be a better person than his mother if he couldn't help all the gems he found. He felt useless. 

 

Then Steven fell a warm touch in his shoulder. A voice said not to surrender. Not to quit. He looked around and saw his best friend there. Standing next to him. 

 

-Connie!- said Steven hugging her. - Where were you?- 

 

-I figured it out. This are illusions. Nightmares created from our mind. Something are using it to scare us out- said Connie. 

 

-How did you know that?- asked Steven intrigued. 

 

-Because I had a nightmare about you. You said you never want to be with me again. I feel horrified too. But I started thinking that the real Steven would never said that to me. So I fought back. If we keep together we will be able to defeat this evil- said Connie lending his hand to Steven. 

 

Steven grab it with a gentle movement and hugged his friend. He was so happy that she appeared when he most need her. A beam of light come from Steven gem, the glow of light were covering them. Steven tried to make a gesture of kissing Connie, but the beam of light surrounding them turn their bodies into light, and know they were one. 

 

-Let's go!- said the person standing. Her name was Stevonnie. 

 

Stevonnie summoned Steven shield and used Connie sword, protecting themselves against anything who appears. Stevonnie listened in the background a sound of something made out of steel or robotic even. Then they saw what it looked like a mutation of rose quartz and a plushie bear. All its body parts were made of wires and mechanical pieces. 

 

-Run!- said stevonnie. They started to run, it sees like Connie recognized that thing, she was afraid. 

 

-what is that thing?- said stevonnie. 

 

-It's a thing from a horror game. I saw it once. Couldn't sleep in days- said stevonnie 

 

-But why it looks like mom. Or something like mom- said stevonnie. 

 

-It's our fears combined. Whatever is causing the illusions are reading our minds to track down whatever makes us afraid. We are fused, witch means our fears will be combined- said Connie concluding what she thought it was happening. 

 

Stevonnie stepped on a piece of floor. A crack on it open a hole, making stevonnie falling down to it. The fall for 2 minutes until they hit bottom. Stevonnie looked around to see that they were in a moisture and dark place. 

 

-Where are we?- said Stevonnie. 

 

They continue walking around. Few seconds later both stepped on something. Something hard, yet squishy. They pick it up and Connie recognized immediately. She throw it to the ground scared. 

 

-What is it?!- said Steven scared. 

 

-Bones…. They are bones!- said Connie. 

 

A fragile dimn light covered half of the room. Revealing from the shadows the body of someone who was left there. The flesh was already gone, and only the white bones covered with mold. Also the clothes seems to have been exposed to this humid atmosphere. 

 

-Who was he?- said Steven. 

 

-I don't know- said Connie. 

 

Both heard something crawling above them. Then it started to break the walls surrounding them. 

 

-Neither we have the time. Let's go find the others- said Connie. 

 

Stevonnie run towards a stairs that was in that place. While they were running, before closing the door, they; most precisely Connie's eye; say something. What it seems like the head of a snake. 

 

-Let's keep going- said Connie. Steven also saw what Connie saw but he also didn't knew what they saw. 

 

The walls around them seems to be taking live as trying to catch them. Stevonnie manage to turn the corner when they heard a scream. 

 

-Amethyst…- stevonnie said. 

 

Stevonnie stood up and continue running. They open a door and close it. A big explosion was heard and then there was calm. It seems like they escaped, for now. Stevonnie walked to see where amethyst was. They heard the cries of the gem. They opened another room and there was amethyst, laying on the floor. She was lamenting something. 

 

-I can't…. Bu-but I… Steven… I'm sorry- said amethyst crying on the floor. 

 

Stevonnie touched her shoulder. Both could see what amethyst was seeing. 

 

-Amethyst. Listen to me. You are not a danger. You are the best crystal gem. This isn't real. Wake up!- said stevonnie. 

 

Amethyst raised her head listening to the voice coming from from her mind. 

 

-Steven….- said amethyst then she started to laugh -I'm stupid isn't it. Being fool by this thought. You are right. I'm am from the kindergarten. But that doesn't define me!- said amethyst summoning her whip. Using it she eliminated all the illusion. Finally amethyst was back. 

 

-Amethyst!- said stevonnie. 

 

-Stevonnie! Glad you make it out of that. Thanks- said Amethyst hugging them. 

 

A creepy scream were heard in the distance. It seems that whatever was holding them was furious. And was ready to attack. 

 

-Let's keep going- said Stevonnie. 

 

-What is that thing?- said amethyst. 

 

-I don't know. But I almost saw it. It has a snake face- said stevonnie. 

 

-Great. Where is garnet or pearl- said Amethyst desperate. 

 

Then they saw something moving. It was pearl, who was walking backwards looking at something. Her face had an expression of terror. 

 

-Pearl!- said amethyst walking to her

 

-Step back!!!- said pearl using the rays that came from her spear. 

 

Amethyst and stevonnie manage to dodge the lasers. 

 

-Hey watch it!- said amethyst. 

 

-Pearl… is us. Don't you remember us?- said stevonnie. 

 

-I must…. I have to… I…. I…. Ro-Rose why!!!- said pearl shaking of terror. 

 

-she must be under the influence of the illusion. Amethyst, I can help her but you must keep her still. Would you be able to?- said stevonnie. 

 

-Roger that captain. Sorry P, nothing personal. Oh who am I kidding, I wanted to do this for a long time- said amethyst. 

 

She used her whip to take away pearl spear and before she could summon another amethyst manage to wrap pearl. Pearl fall to the ground kicking and screaming. Stevonnie manage to touch her head, immediately she was able to saw what pearl was seeing. Stevonnie, especially Steven, understood what was pearl nightmares. 

 

-Pearl listen to me. It was never your fault. You are not useless. You have done to much for us. If mom was still here she would said that you are amazing!- said Stevonnie. 

 

Pearl stopped for a second hearing what they said. Pearl realized that the words Steven spoke were true. 

 

-Steven. Thanks. You are right. I did everything and more for rose. If she wanted you alive so the I will! I did nothing wrong!- said pearl shouting. The power of the scream was enough to make the nightmare to disappear. Pearl woke up to see that she was lying on the floor. 

 

-Pearl!- said stevonnie hugging pearl. 

 

-Stevonnie. You are save. Thanks the stars- said pearl. 

 

-I helped you too you know- said amethyst irritated. 

 

-Thank you too amethyst- said Pearl touching amethyst hair. 

 

-Perfect. Now we only have to find garnet. Let's go- said Stevonnie. 

 

The group started to run to search the rest of the room. Every time they opened the door the found a new nightmare to fight against with. Then, at the beginning of the mansion, the manage to found garnet. She was speechless, like if her very soul of live energy was driven from her. 

 

-Garnet!- said the group looking at their fallen comrade. 

 

-Garnet… Please garnet woke up- said Pearl. 

 

-Come on. Ruby… sapphire. Are you there- said amethyst opening the eyes. 

 

-Let me check- said stevonnie touching her head. 

 

Stevonnie digged inside her mind, search where the nightmare was located. They kept looking and they finally found them. They tied up, the chains where what she was most afraid of. Stevonnie tried to help her out. 

 

-Garnet woke up!- said stevonnie 

 

Garnet said nothing. It was like if she was scared. 

 

-Garnet. I know you are afraid but this isn't the time. Please help us out. After all this time will you fall apart from this?- said stevonnie trying to help garnet. 

 

The words of stevonnie manage manage to enter garnet mind. She started to think about what she have fought for. But the gem mutant? How could she fought against them. Against what homeworld thinks about the fusions. 

 

-Garnet… I know you are afraid of what homeworld did to those gems. But if you surrender now they will win. They won't be able to know what fusions are. You can teach them! But you have to fight back!- said stevonnie. 

 

She was almost about to help garnet until something shadowing grabbed them and throw them away. Stevonnie opened their eyes. She was taken away by something. Their only hope now was to Garnet to woke up. 

 

Inside garnet mind she, ruby and sapphire, where thinking of what Steven tell them. She remembered what it was the first time she fused. Then she realized what was happening. They were tricked by the fears of the first time she fused. She was scared yes, but now she will take that fear and use it to be stronger now. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and with a quick movement she manage to broke free. Then garnet returned. 

 

-Steven….- said garnet. 

 

-Garnet!- said the group looking at her

 

-Thanks Steven…. Stevonnie. Thanks to you I remember what I fought for- said garnet putting her glasses back on. 

 

A scream came from the roof of the mansion. A burts came and something fall for the roof. There was a serpent from thing in the middle of the room. She was tall and seems to be welding a staff. She lifted the staff and in front of them new terrors appeared. The most horrible and deepest terror of their mind were manifest right there. 

 

-This is bad… This bad… this is bad- said amethyst.. 

 

-Step forward guys. We can't let them defeat us. We have to overcome our fears- said stevonnie. 

 

The gems saw a glimpse of someone reflected on them. The glimpse of their former lider. The gems charged against the terrors. Fighting now for more than ever. One by one the nightmares were taken down. Until the gems manage to reach the corrupted gem. They manage to tie her up letting stevonnie give the final blow. In a blink of an eye the gem monster poofed letting the gemstone to fall down. Garnet stepped near the gem and used her hand to make a bubble encapsulating the gem inside. 

 

-What a thought fight- Said stevonnie. Then stevonnie form turned into light letting Steven and Connie separate. 

 

-We are back- said Connie. 

 

-Seems that the fusion lasted longer than we thought- said Steven laughing. 

 

Then they saw garnet. She was looking at the gem in silence. Like meditating on it. 

 

-Who was she- said Steven 

 

-She was serpentine- said Garnet. 

 

-Wait. Serpentine? You mean Serepent?- said pearl. 

 

-Who again?- said Amethyst.

 

-Back in the time of the rebellion there was a gem who was able to create illusion. She was always playing with us, her mischievous nature was something that come in handy. And she had an special ability to block away any try of mine using my future vision in her- said garnet, she the tap the bubble and it disappeared in the air. 

 

-Well. Now she's in a bubble. I hope one day we could save all- said Steven 

 

-We will Steven- said pearl. 

 

-Oh what a pleasant surprise. So that was the thing that was causing all this commotion. Thanks you for killing it- said a voice coming from the stair. It was the butler 

 

-AAAHHH- screamed everyone of the surprise.

 

-Now perhaps I can lie in peace here. You see I don't like to share a lot. But perhaps I could made an exception to you. You can stay here all you want. Even forever- said the butler revealing a knife from the napkin he was holding. 

 

The crystal gems were already exhausted to stand up for another fight. So they did the best they could do…. start running as fast as they can. They didn't even care about barking thing in their way. All they want to was to be as far as possible as they could. 

 

-Such a pity. To refuse such a good deal. Living in a mansion is not a thing that happens every day. Perhaps…. Yes. You the one who's reading this. Why don't you come here and enjoy your stay. Beside, you could stay and hear what happened to Master Allen. I assure you is a tale that will chill you to your bones. Hahahahaha-


End file.
